1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to managing user interfaces and more specifically to managing user interfaces for users in a group with common user behaviors and/or user characteristics.
2. Introduction
The widespread availability of electronic media channels has resulted in improved the flow of information across the globe. However, this widespread availability of electronic media channels has also resulted in several issues for various entities operating inside and outside of such media channels. In particular, such entities are faced with the task of managing the operation of the electronic media channels and flow of information over such channels on a global scale. For example, one issue that typically arises is resource allocation. That is, with increasing numbers of users accessing the electronic media channels, the demands on the electronic media channels has increased and have required additional allocation of resources. In another example, entities have struggled with how to best enhance the user experience so that the needs of the various users are meet. In still another example, entities have further struggled to address the viral propagation of information over communications channels, such as the viral propagation of negative information regarding the entity.
In response to such issues, many entities typically rely on post-hoc techniques. That is, examining the occurrence of an incident in the past associated with some aspect of the entity, identifying the good and bad attributes of the response by the entity to the incident, and providing corrective actions so that the outcome of a future occurrence of the same or a similar incident is more favorable. For example, an entity managing or using one or more electronic media channels may determine that additional resources may need to be deployed and thereafter can be used to dynamically allocate resources during an emerging incident. However, while such types of post-hoc analysis and solutions can address the recurrence of some types of incidents, they generally provide limited assistance in responding quickly to unexpected incidents.